


And They Were Bottoms! (~oh my God, they were bottoms~)

by Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dialogue Heavy, I just kind of thought it was funnier that way, M/M, May The Fourth Be With You, Why?, borderline crack fic, like all but maybe four sentences is dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi/pseuds/Ki_Ken_Tai_Ichi
Summary: Kylo and Hux both had very similar -and yet very different- plans for how their first night of intimacy was going to go.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	And They Were Bottoms! (~oh my God, they were bottoms~)

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth be with you

* * *

“Wait, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Hm, oh I was about to stretch myself. Why, did you want to do that?”

“No! You’re supposed to be stretching me!”

“I, I beg your pardon?”

“No, I’m begging. I’m being stretched. Don’t you have any idea what we’re doing?”

Hux looked around the room, unsure of the joke.

“I was under the impression it was sex.”

“Yeah, so get with the program and fuck me already.”

“Wait, fuck you? Are you serious?”

“Why the hell wouldn’t I be?”

Hux gestured to Kylo’s naked body.

“Obviously you’re a top.”

“What, just because I’m bit bigger than you? Bottoms can be big too, asshole.”

“Darling,” Hux stroked Kylo’s hard length with his lubed fingers. “You’re not just a bit bigger.”

“Well you’re no slouch in that department either.”

Kylo snatched the lube from Hux’s grip and was applying his own slick hands to Hux’s cock in seconds.

“You’re got yourself a decent piece of man meat.”

“Never say that again.”

“Or what? Are you going to teach me about proper rapport? How to convey respect to my superiors?”

“Mhm, I don’t think I can teach respect to a wild animal such as yourself. I think the best I can hope for is that you ravage me like the beast you are.”

Kylo released Hux’s cock in surprise.

“Is _that_ what you want?”

Hux also abandoned the dick in his hand, snatching the lube away from Kylo as well.

“Obviously, why else would I have invited you to my quarters?”

“I just said, to teach me a lesson.”

“How exactly did you think this night was going to go?”

“Um, you were going to discipline me, and I’d quickly discover how fucking erotic it is to relinquish control.”

“You can do that while still topping, Ren. Doms and subs aren’t exclusively top and bottoms.”

“Well yeah, obviously.”

“Great, I’m glad-”

“But I still want your cock in me.”

“Why are you being so difficult?”

"Well why are _you_ being so difficult?”

………

**Thud.**

“Oh my, how clumsy of me. Let me pick that up”

“No, no, stop it! Stop seducing me!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do! You’re showing off your pert little ass, you cheater! And don’t you wiggle your salacious hips at me either!”

Hux finally stood up, lube in hand, to face a flustered Kylo.

“Just face it Ren, I make the more appealing bottom.”

“Oh yeah? Just look at these! Imagine these thighs wrapped around you, pulling you deeper in. And look how much of my ass there is to grab and spank! And don’t even get me started on _these_. They’ll wiggle like breasts every time you fuck into me!”

“And just imagine the picture I’ll paint. Lying underneath you, the lights baring every expression on my face. You’d like that wouldn’t you, seeing someone as put together as me red and moaning, maybe I’d even cry from how well your cock fills me.”

“Tch, yeah right. As if you’d ever relinquish that much control. I know you’d be _way_ happier having me under your thumb than the other way around. Just think about me, kneeling before you, letting you fuck my mouth, which -by the way- with these lips would be the best thing you’ve ever felt. Then, with only my spit as lube, fucking me raw until I finally understand just who’s in charge.”

“Agh, okay, okay, we’re getting nowhere with this and I would like to actually have sex in some capacity tonight so, how about we switch? One of us gets to bottom tonight, the other bottoms next time?”

“Great idea Hux, except how do we decide on _tonight_?”

“Um, well, um…oh, I’ve seen the stormtroopers do this before to make decisions.”

Hux set down his lube on the nearby nightstand and pulled out an ornate coin from the drawer.

“The academy gave all the cadets a coin on graduation. We just flip it and whoever calls out the side it lands on wins. So, heads for me, tails for you. Winner bottoms tonight. Ready?”

“Just flip it.”

………

**Clink.**

………

“Well, well, well, looks like I’m learning a lesson tonight, _Sir_.”

“… _sigh,_ on your knees.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, can you tell dialogue is my favorite part to write?


End file.
